Une idée semble bonne jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise qu'elle est mauvaise
by Pandatypus
Summary: "Takasugi semble déprimé et qu'est-ce qui remonte toujours le moral quand on est déprimé? Une victime à sacrifier!" c'est en partant de ce postulat que Kamui débuta ce qui sera probablement la journée la plus éprouvante de la vie de la princesse Soyo!
1. Chapter 1 Une idée semble toujours bonne

**Une idée semble bonne jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise qu'elle est mauvaise**

 _Bonjour, bonjour ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette fanfic qui sera, je l'espère, aussi agréable à lire qu'elle le fut à écrit ^^. C'est une histoire sans couple pour changer un peu étant donné que mes trois derniers écrits concernaient OkiKagu ou IkumatsuXKastura (si ce couple à un nom, n'hésitez pas à me le communiquer…)._

 _Aucun spoil ici. Certains comportements font référence à l'arc_ _La Courtisane d'une Nation_ _(épisodes 257-261) mais je pense sincèrement que si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous ne calculerez même pas de quoi je parle._

 _Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'une disclame ? Oui ? Et bien les personnages du chef d'œuvre qu'est Gintama ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, je ne fais que les dérober l'espace d'une fiction au grand Hideaki Sorachi._

 _Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 : Une idée semble toujours bonne avant qu'on réalise à quel point elle est mauvaise**

Perplexe. Oui, c'était le mot qui définissait le mieux ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment précis. Matako avait les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches tandis que Bansai était allé jusqu'à retirer son casque tant la situation méritait toute leur attention. Les membres du Kiheitai étaient perplexes car se tenaient face à eux les deux Yato qui étaient récemment devenus leurs alliés. Leur présence à bord n'était pas surprenante en elle-même, mais le fait que le rouquin, tout sourire, porte sur l'épaule un sac en toile de jute qui se tortillait était pour le moins perturbant. Les humains scrutèrent les amantos en quête d'un indice concernant le contenu du sac mais ni l'expression joyeuse Kamui, ni la mine résignée d'Abuto ne leur en fournirent. Après une longue minute de silence à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Matako entreprit d'établir le contacte.

Matako : Il… y a quoi dans le sac ?

Le sourire de Kamui s'élargit encore davantage –à quel point la bouche de ce monstre était-elle extensible ?- et il posa le sac au sol, toujours fermé. Croisant ses bras dans son dos et leur offrant son habituel regard de grand enfant, il répondit :

Kamui : Ces derniers jours Shinsuke semblait sombre et déprimé… Enfin, plus que d'habitude je veux dire ! Il ne faisait que parler de destruction et de sa haine pour le Bakufu, c'était vraiment ennuyeux…

Matako : … Et ?

Kamui : Du coup, j'ai décidé de profiter de cette escale sur Terre pour lui ramener un petit cadeau qui lui remonterait le moral !

Matako et Bansai se figèrent : qu'était-ce encore que cette histoire ? Ils la sentaient mal. Très mal. Alors qu'Abuto tentait de disparaître en enfonçant son visage de plus en plus profond dans son unique main, Kamui entreprit d'ouvrir le sac avec lenteur pour ménager le suspense. Dans un mouvement ample et se voulant gracieux il présenta le contenu à son assistance en l'accompagnant d'un « tadaaam ! ». Enterrée sous un flot de tissus somptueux sur un kimono multicolore se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui plaça immédiatement ses mains devant son visage, éblouit par la lumière artificielle des néons du vaisseau.

Matako : Mais c'est…

Bansai : … La princesse Soyo ?

Kamui : Oui ! C'est une bonne idée, hein ?

Matako : Mais… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Tu viens sérieusement d'enlever la petite sœur du Shogun ?

Kamui : Je ne vois pas le problème, comme ça Shinsuke aura de quoi assouvir sa vengeance contre le gouvernement et nous ça nous fera une distraction !

Soyo tâtonnait autour d'elle et s'adaptait progressivement à l'intensité lumineuse en murmurant des « Je suis où ? », mais personne ne semblait lui prêter la moindre attention.

Bansai : C'est une gentille attention, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Nous travaillons en lien étroit avec certains membres du gouvernement afin de le détruire de l'intérieur, nous devons donc nous faire discrets afin de conserver ces alliances. Le kidnapping ne fait pas partie de nos prérogatives et vous nous avez juste amené un témoin gênant.

Matako : Oui ! Shinsuke-sama sera fou de rage quand il apprendra ce que vous avez fait !

Abuto : Ne me mêlez pas à ça s'il vous plait…

Matako : Que ton capitaine prenne ses responsabilités ! Il la décapite, la jette dans le canal et on en parle plus !

Soyo : Hein ? Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de canal ?!

Kamui : Désolé mais je ne tue pas les enfants, ils pourraient devenir forts ! Même si celle-là…

Bansai : L'idéal serait de la ramener chez elle sans se faire remarquer.

Abuto : Impossible : Avec toutes les effusions de sang qu'a causé mon idiot de capitaine, tout le château est en état d'alerte.

Kamui : Ahaha, c'est bien vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne sais pas me contrôler quand je joue avec les samouraïs !

Abuto : Il faudrait que vous la gardiez ici, le temps que ça se calme.

Matako : Ce n'est pas possible non plus. Shinsuke-sama ne va pas tarder à rentrer et il sera accompagné de Takeshi-senpai : on est peut-être des criminels, mais on n'est pas des monstres!

Bansai : J'avoue que l'idée d'aider ce lolicon à se trouver une proie me rebute…

Soyo : Comment ça un « lolicon » ?

Abuto : Du coup, que voulez-vous faire ?

Bansai : Bon, je crois que j'ai une idée. Si vous pouviez la ranger…

Soyo eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'une main pale à la poigne de fer lui enfonça la tête dans les épaules tandis que sa sœur remontait le sac. Elle put juste prononcer un « Oh ! Pas encore ! » avant de se retrouver de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité.


	2. Chapter 2 Un déchet pour l'un

**Chapitre 2 : Un déchet pour l'un peut être un trésor pour l'autre mais la plupart du temps ça reste un déchet**

Il se figea : on venait de taper à la porte. Or, il était trop tard pour que ce soit un civil lambda et la seule personne sensée connaitre sa localisation exacte avait les clés ce qui amenait la question suivante : qui venait de taper à la porte ?

Agrippant la garde de son sabre, prêt à dégainer à tout instant, il progressa silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit violemment tout en brandissant son arme. Personne. Juste un sac. Se sentant honteux mais soulagé que personne ne l'ai vu, il rangea rapidement son katana dans le fourreau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Un vieux sac à patate en toile de jute. Quelle déception ! Avec l'état d'ébullition dans lequel était le Bakufu, il aurait imaginé un peu d'action ce soir. Mais rien. Rien à part un vieux sac. Un vieux sac qui parle. Quoi ?! Att…Attendez ! Un sac qui parle ?! On ne pouvait comprendre le charabia qui s'échappait de l'emballage, mais il y avant définitivement une forme de vie intelligente qui tentait de communiquer avec lui à l'intérieur du contenant.

Il défit rapidement le nœud marin* qui fermait le sac et vit apparaître devant lui une charmante jeune frimousse qu'il connaissait trop bien. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée en vrai, mais sa tête était sur toutes les pubs pour le sukonbu et passait à la télévision en « alerte enlèvement » depuis plusieurs heures : la princesse Soyo.

Il attrapa le sac et le jeta à l'intérieur de sa planque avant de claquer la porte. Le samouraï rejeta sa longue chevelure noir en arrière et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure : qui avait bien pu lui faire ça ? Alors même qu'il était déjà un des criminels les plus recherchés d'Edo, on lui mettait sur le dos un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Qui était assez fourbe pour…. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une petite voix qui semblait plus dubitative que réellement effrayée.

Soyo : Je peux sortir du sac, Monsieur le Kidnappeur ?

« C'est pas « Monsieur le Kidnappeur », c'est Katsura ! » hurla-t-il sans même réfléchir au fait qu'il venait de révéler son identité à sa supposée victime. Le nom la fit tiquer la princesse. Même elle avait entendu parler de l'ennemi public numéro 1.

Soyo : Ah. Donc vous allez me tuer.

La princesse dit cela d'un ton calme et serein, avec une prestance à la hauteur de son rang tandis qu'elle explorait du regard la petite pièce meublée d'un frigo, une télévision et une pile de futons. Le samouraï, qui entre temps s'était laissé tomber sur le sol en position fœtale, releva la tête et dévisagea la jeune noble, interloqué.

Katsura : Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ?

Soyo : Et bien je suis la petite sœur du Shogun Shige Shige et vous êtes le terroriste leader du Jouishishi Katsura Kotaro qui a juré de faire tomber le Bakufu, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Grand-papy…

Katsura : Et que vous a-t-il dit d'autre sur moi, votre Grand-papy ?

Soyo : Je ne sais pas, j'ai tendance à m'endormir quand il raconte ses histoires…

Katsura : Et bien non, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Mais je ne peux pas vous ramener chez vous non plus, d'autant plus que toutes les forces de polices et militaires sont en train d'arpenter les rues … Mais je ne peux pas laisser une gamine seule dans ce quartier pour qu'elle retourne chez elle… Arrg ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire : une situation où un Nmaibo ne peut pas m'aider !

Soyo : C'est quoi un « Nmaibo » ?

Katsura : Un Nmaibo ne s'explique pas, ça se déguste !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le samouraï sortit un cylindre jaune de sa manche et le tendit à la princesse. Elle avança lentement son petit bras qui était lesté par la quantité extravagante de vêtements qui l'emballait et attrapa le présent avec précaution. Sur l'emballage, il y avait une inscription : « _Gout maïs_ ». La princesse ouvrit le papier pour en sortir l'aliment et croqua dedans. Elle avait pensé à l'éventualité du poison mais s'était dit qu'elle était déjà suffisamment à sa merci pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de ça pour la tuer. Elle se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et tenta de l'analyser. C'était craquant. Ça collait aux dents. C'était salé et un peu poudreux. C'était…

Soyo : Délichieux !

Katsura : Une jeune fille ne devrait pas dire « délichieux » la bouche pleine !

Soyo rougit et avala le contenu de sa bouche avant de reprendre.

Soyo : Oui, vous avez raison. Mais un terroriste ne devrait pas critiquer les manières d'une princesse.

Katsura : Qu'est-ce que vous savez des terroristes, d'abord ?

Soyo : Seulement ce que m'en a dit Grand-papy je suppose…

Katsura : Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires assassins comme vous semblez le penser ! Depuis le début de la guerre, les membres du Jouishishi se sont courageusement battu pour la race hum…

La jeune princesse s'était laissée tomber dans ses draperies, avait fermé les yeux, et ronflait bruyamment.

Katsura : Arrête de te moquer de moi, personne ne s'endort aussi vite !

Soyo : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça me fait cet effet quand les gens me racontent des histoires.

Katsura fronça les sourcils, vexé, tandis que Soyo retirait ses nombreuses couches de vêtements pour ne plus porter qu'un kimono richement orné. Elle extirpa ses pieds du sac qui emprisonnait encore ses chevilles avant de jeter le tout au loin.

Soyo : Du coup … On fait quoi ?

Les yeux de Soyo commençaient à papillonner et elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher un bâillement. Katsura qui était assis sur le sol se leva et sorti deux futons qu'il étendit à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Il observa son œuvre quelques secondes, la main sur le menton, puis plaça le sac désormais remplis de haori de couleurs diverses entre les deux lits pour matérialiser la pureté de ses intentions.

Katsura : J'aimerai bien le savoir. Mais l'extérieur est trop dangereux pour moi ou pour vous à l'heure qu'il est. Je suppose que je vais vous garder ici pour la nuit et que je trouverai un moyen de vous rendre à votre frère demain matin.

Soyo : Me garder pour la nuit ?! Moi qui commençais à vous trouver sympathique, en fait vous êtes juste un pervers…

Katsura : Ce n'est pas « un pervers », c'est Katsura ! Et vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre ! J'aime le charme des femmes plus mures, surtout si elles sont veuves…

Tout en se glissant dans le futon qui était le plus proche d'elle, Soyo s'adressa à son geôlier.

Soyo : Dites... Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier en disant ça ?

* * *

 _*Nœud marin - Marin; Marin - Pirate; Pirate - Roi des Pirates; Roi des Pirates - Kamui : CQFD !_


	3. Chapter 3 Une soirée pyjama

**Chapitre 3 : Une soirée pyjama ne sert pas à dormir mais à se raconter des secrets en jouant à des jeux de société**

Il crut entendre un bruit et se plaqua contre le mur. Une minute s'écoula. Fausse alerte, tout allait bien. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir malgré le grabuge qui régnait en ville et était parvenu jusqu'en lieu sûr. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure mais se figea à la vue du spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Soyo : Mais aller manger dans son restaurant ne suffit pas, tous les clients font ça ! Il faut lui avouer tes sentiments, Katsura-san !

Katsura : Je sais bien, Soyo-chan, mais c'est plus dur qu'il n'y parait ! En plus je deviens rouge et je perds ma contenance dès qu'on entre sur CE terrain…

Sur le sol, deux futons étaient accolés par la tête, l'un habité par son leader et ami Katsura Kotaro et l'autre par personne d'autre que la princesse Soyo dont tout le monde parlait ! En plus, les deux ennemis étaient couchés sur le ventre, enlaçant leur oreiller comme des collégiennes dans une « soirée filles ». Les deux têtes souriantes se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il claquait la porte en soulevant un panneau sur lequel était inscrit « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ».

Soyo : C'est quoi ce canard-pingouin ?

Katsura : Ce n'est pas un « canard-pingouin », c'est Elisabeth ! Elisabeth, tu es enfin rentrée ! Je te présente Soyo-chan, elle va rester avec nous cette nuit et on la rendra à sa famille demain. Je veux que tu sois très gentille avec elle !

Soyo : Bonsoir, Elisabeth-san !

Elisabeth eut un petit moment d'absence mais se reprit : Katsura semblait contrôler la situation et bien que celle-ci soit très anormale -voire contre-nature-, tout paraissait bien se passer. L'amanto souleva à nouveau son panneau : « Bonsoir ».

Katsura : Puisque tu es là, que diriez-vous d'une partie de Uno ?

Soyo : C'est quoi le « Uno » ?

Katsura : Tu ne connais pas le Uno ? Mais à quoi tu joues au château ?

Soyo : Principalement au Kankeri. Parfois au solitaire quand tout le monde est occupé.

Katsura : Pauvre enfant ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons t'apprendre ce jeu merveilleux !

Elisabeth tira un futon de la pile et vint l'installer contre les leurs. Puis, sortant un paquet de Uno d'on ne sait où, elle commença à battre les cartes. Soyo se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise quand elle crut entrevoir deux mollets musclés et poilus dépasser du costume d'Elisabeth mais secoua rapidement la tête -elle avait dû rêver- et se tourna vers Katsura qui lui expliquait les règles du jeu avec passion.

* * *

Le vice-commandant démoniaque du Shinsengumi sortit de sa poche un briquet en forme de tube de mayonnaise et entreprit d'allumer sa cigarette de la main droite en formant une alcôve avec la gauche, pour protéger la précieuse flamme du vent. Ses dents se serrèrent sur le filtre de sa ration de nicotine : combien de temps fallait-il à cet idiot de Yamazaki pour aller chercher un café ? Il se tourna lentement vers l'agent qui venait de s'arrêter à côté de lui et qui semblait lui aussi avoir bien besoin de caféine.

Hijikata : Toujours rien ?

Okita : Rien du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue de monter la garde devant le château, les ravisseurs ne vont pas venir la rendre. Si vous voulez mon avis, on ferait mieux de commencer à siphonner le canal.

Hijikata : Personne ne veut ton avis. Et personne ne serait assez stupide pour se débarrasser du corps de la princesse dans le canal. Il faudrait plutôt chercher les décharges publiques, ou…

Okita : C'est une mission pour vous, Hijikata-san.

Hijikata : Il est trop tôt pour que je réponde à tes insinuations.

Okita : Oh ce n'est pas une insinuation, juste une observation.

Hijikata : Que fait ce crétin de Yamazaki ?

Okita : Je crois qu'il s'est arrêté acheter des anpans, Poubelle-san.

Hijikata : Bon, ça commence à bien faire, Sougo ! L'insubordination, normalement, c'est puni par seppuk…

Les deux agents furent interrompus dans leur querelle par l'arrivée en trottinant d'un pas joyeux d'une créature qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop. Immédiatement, Hijikata dégaina son sabre et Sougo son bazooka, prêts à attaquer l'animal de compagnie de leur ennemi.

Hijikata : Katsura était donc mêlé à tout ça… J'aurai du m'en douter !

Okita : Oui, vous auriez dû. On fait souvent référence à Kondo-san quand on parle d'incompétence policière, mais…

Hijikata : Ta gueule, Sougo !

Figés dans leur position belliqueuse, les agents attendaient que le canard-pingouin passe à l'offensive mais celui-ci brandit un panneau sur lequel était inscrit « Attendez ! Ne tirez pas ! ».

Okita : C'est un piège, je pense qu'on devrait tirer.

Hijikata : Ta gueule, Sougo, sérieusement !

L'animal rangea le panneau et se mit à ouvrir la bouche. De plus en plus large. Les agents fronçaient les sourcils, perturbés par le spectacle auquel ils étaient en train d'assister. Quand la bouche fut tellement grande ouverte que la tête avait disparu, tout le costume tomba au sol révélant son occupant. Son occupante. Non. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Hijikata : P… Princesse Soyo ?!

Le Shinsengumi dans son intégralité se rua vers la charmante et souriante jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer le commandant.

Kondo : Princesse Soyo, vous allez bien ? On ne vous a pas fait de mal ? On ne vous a pas fait de choses sal…

Le général fut coupé par un violent coup sur la tête. Pas dérangée le moins du monde par cette concentration d'attention, la princesse repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille et répondit.

Soyo : Non, tout s'est très bien passé et je me suis beaucoup amusée.

Okita : Amusé ? C'est donc ce genre d'amusement que vous recherchez ? Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Okita So…

Hijikata : Plus important, avez-vous pu identifier vos kidnappeurs ?

Soyo : Non, il y a plus important encore que cela.

Hijikata : Uhm ?

Soyo : De combien d'hommes disposez-vous ?

Kondo : Euh… On doit être une cinquantaine…

Soyo : Bien. Et qui est partant pour un Uno géant ?

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà !_

 _J'espère que cette fanfic vous a plus ! Pour la petite histoire, je l'ai imaginée dans l'avion et me suis empressée de la mettre en prise de note dans mon portable pour pouvoir la rédiger une fois rentrée (qui sait, peut-être que le fait d'être trimbalée m'a incité à infliger le même sort à l'adorable Soyo ^^). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour des commentaires/ demandes/ conseils/ compliments/ insultes/ que sais-je…_

 _Un grand merci pour avoir lu en tout cas et à la prochaine !_


End file.
